The SyaoSaku Sextape
by RamblingPug
Summary: Summary : Syaoran seems to have been harbouring a new fantasy of late. What happens when he lets it slip? Rated M for sexual content.


**The Syaosaku S**tape**

**Summary : Syaoran seems to have been harbouring a new fantasy of late. What happens when he lets it slip? Rated M for sexual content. **

**Disclaimer : These lovely characters are owned by CLAMP. I have just turned them into a couple of randy twenty year olds. :D **

**And the art in my cover image is by the very talented barby pornea, I just found it on google. **

* * *

><p>Sunday mornings are always lazy.<p>

Mornings in general, have always been lazy for Sakura, but on Sundays, Syaoran likes nothing more than to stretch with her and start off the day with a healthy, languorous tumble between the sheets.

Today is another one of those Sundays, and Syaoran sees no reason to break this beloved ritual, as he plays with her long fingers, kissing their tips one by one. She is spooned against him, this position no longer uncomfortable for him because he is quite accustomed to the fact that he will, without exception, wake to Sakura's small, slender body pressed to him, impossibly hard and wanting.

But he can be patient sometimes and this is one of those times. He kisses his way up her back, knowing that she is fully awake and alert and has been for some time now, soft sighs escaping her subconsciously at his ministrations.

His hands are splayed against her belly, making soft, caressing motions as his lips slip to her neck and came to rest on her collarbone, softly suckling.

"Mmm," she mumbles, turning around to face him, slipping her legs between his, and kissing him. After all, there is only so long she can deny herself his mouth.

The kiss turns from zero to hot and passionate in a heartbeat, the lazy atmosphere dissipating only to be replaced by a crackling frisson between the lovers, leaving them panting for air as they surfaced.

Always amazed with the immediate and undeniable effect she has on him, he says, his thoughts still muddled with sleep, "We should videotape ourselves." Without giving his own words much thought, he reaches back for her, eager to claim her mouth once more, caught up in the dizzying spell woven by her lips.

"What?"

"Huh?" Syaoran opens his amber eyes fully and sees his girlfriend sitting up straight on the bed, her hair sticking up in every possible direction, the strap of her white cami slipping down her shoulders, wearing what looked like a completely dumbstruck expression on her pretty features.

She looks at him curiously. "What did you just say?"

What _did _he just say?

With great mental effort, he tears his eyes away from the tempting sight in front of him and tries to jog his memory. What could he have possibly said? They hadn't really been talking just messing around and kissing and –

_OH. _

Yes, the tiny moment of indiscretion where he blurted out a fantasy he had been harbouring for quite some days now.

The look of realization on his face is a comical mix of guilty and embarrassed and Sakura couldn't help but notice how incredibly adorable, her shy Syaoran could be.

Owing to the awkward silence that ensued, Syaoran now wishes could just grab the words and stuff it back into his mouth.

"You want to... videotape us?" Sakura asks, slowly.

He nods, his face rivalling that of a tomato.

"Having sex?" Her tone is completely incredulous and having her repeat his questions wasn't really helping him forget his tiny moment of stupidity. Their morning had started off so great, just the kind of mood that he absolutely relishes on his lazy but he just had to go and fuck it up with his carelessness.

"You know what, just forget about it, he mumbles, turning her around, away from him. He buries his face in her hair and kisses her lightly on the head, circling his arms around her.

She knows what he is trying to do, and she isn't going to fall for it. "Tell me more about this video you have in mind," she says, shivering because his lips are now on her neck, doing absolutely _evil _things in order to make her forget and change the topic.

"There's nothing to say, love. It was a stupid suggestion." His voice is now a soft, silky murmur and it always has the most profound effect on Sakura, reducing her to a completely empty-minded, hedonistic state, where there is nothing she is aware of but him.

The voice, his hands gentle caressing her hips as he speaks to her, his mouth kissing and nibbling on her pale skin… she knows what he is leading up to. Smart boy, this one.

Shaking herself out of her almost jelly-like reverie, she says, keeping her voice as flat as she possibly can, "You're using your sex voice, Syaoran. To distract me."

Despite himself, he bursts out laughing. He moves away to face her. "What the hell," he asks, in between laughs, "is a sex voice?"

"It's that voice you use when you try to seduce me, ofcourse," she states, matter-of-factly. "It's soft and low, and sort of murmur-like and"- she dismisses, with a vague wave of her hand- "well, that's not important right now."

Seeing the amused twinkle in his amber eyes and that gorgeous smirk that foretold many delightful things to come, she concurs that it might not, in fact, be a bad idea to have such a beautiful being on camera.

"So," she pipes up, "About our porn video," looking absolutely gleeful having witnessed the blush that spread on Syaoran's face.

Despite all his teasing and playfulness, he is so easily embarrassed and Sakura feels a slightly smug sense of satisfaction knowing that she is the cause of it.

"I haven't really seen a porn video, you know," she muses out loud.

"What," he sputters, eyes popping with disbelief, keeping her an arm's length away to make sure she is okay. "No way," he says, shaking his head, "no normal individual with access to the internet, lives up to the age of 20 without having watched porn."

_She has to be joking. Right?_

"But didn't anyone ever tell you about it?"

"Hmmm," she says, thinking about it for a moment. "Tomoyo did bring it up a few times, but I was never particularly interested. I've read all of Naoko's erotic novels, but I've never actually watched that stuff."

It was true, she has poured over tons of books telling tales of love that just couldn't be, lovers whose passion was almost like flames that could never be extinguished, desire like the crazed thirst of a man condemned to wander the Sahara for his whole life… etc etc. Yes, she has read all of that stuff. But porn? She had just never gotten around to it.

Syaoran makes a face, thinking of all the things Daidouji would have attempted to make his girlfriend watch. "But HOW, Sakura?! I just don't get it! Weren't you ever curious as to how it all looked? I mean, how much can you tell from just reading about it?"

She looks at Syaoran and giggles. The poor boy looks absolutely bewildered. "I see your point, Syaoran, but I didn't want the first penis I ever see, to be a random guy's penis. It should be my boyfriend's right?"

For all her shyness in bed, Sakura can be absolutely blasé when it comes to talking about sex. Especially with words like "penis" which she keeps throwing around so casually without paying any heed to how he cringes every time.

"Now that we're past all that, I'm totally open to witnessing random penises!" she finishes, on an excited note.

_WHAT?_

It takes a second for the words to ring in her own ears and to spot Syaoran's ill-concealed look of horror, to realize how grossly misinterpreted her previous statement was.

Giggling, she says, "I meant I'm ready to watch porn now."

He doesn't really understand the point of all this. A large reason as to why boys (well Syaoran, at least) watch porn, is because it is a learning experience. You know, so that you know how to please a girl and don't end up fucking up your first time. (Aside from the obvious reason of raging hormones and masturbation needs, of course.)

Sakura, he vouches, is already a _very skilled _lover.

"Um," he says, watching her turn on his laptop, "there's really no need, Sakura."

"No, I insist. Show me something you like." Those emerald orbs are gazing up at him so earnestly, as if asking him to watch porn with her is the most natural thing in the whole world. How the hell is he supposed to say no?

"I have just one more question," she starts, somewhat timidly this time, "Why did you need this… video?"

It is a valid enough question. Sakura had practically moved in with him ever since they came to Tokyo to attend university. He has enough trouble keeping his hands off her gorgeous body, the last thing he has time for is to get off to a video of the both of them going at it.

Except, of course, when his devious mother calls him to Hong Kong to spend almost every single holiday break, _without fail. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder," she'd say gleefully, watching Syaoran scowl at her. _Even two weeks without her seemed an eternity and the nights especially, were long and lonely without Sakura's lithe body to curl up next to him.

It was this candid thought that brought him to blurt out that awkward question. Yes, he feels like a sleazy, perverted old geezer for admitting it, but he likes to watch her when they have sex. The very sight and sound of her is just beautiful.

Idly, he searches for a porn site which would have slightly less scarring advertisements and pop ups. Seeing that they all seem equally filthy, he clicks on one at random.

Sakura peers at the screen while it loads. "Syao, why is a porn site named after a hamster?!"

She looks so genuinely baffled, that he can't help but chuckle. Yes, he is going to burn in hell for this.

"Just come here." He pulls her onto his lap and places a brief kiss at the side of her jaw. "I don't know why I'm even doing this," he mutters, nuzzling her neck.

She secures his arms around her and turns her face to look back at him. "If we have to videotape ourselves, I need to know the dynamics of how this works!" Her face was a contagious mix of excitement and determination.

He can't help but smile at her. _It's probably illegal to be this innocent. "_There are no dynamics to all this," he murmurs, his breath tickling her skin. "We just do what we always do, except a camera will be recording it."

"Do you think we should get Tomoyo to film this or something? She's really good!"

"Alright, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," he says, absolutely scandalized at her suggestion. In all honesty, he'd prefer Daidouji never even heard about this. She and Eriol would _never_ let them live this down.

Shaking the thought out of his head, he picks out the shortest video he can find. 11 minutes and 52 seconds. _Yosh, let's get this over with. _

"Sexy blonde bangs boyfriend on the couch," she reads, clearly unimpressed with the title. "Sheesh, couldn't they come up with anything slightly more creative?"

Holding back his laughter, Syaoran just gives her a light squeeze and says, "Look it's starting."

The screen rolls out with a tall skinny woman, sauntering towards the couch, pulling her lover along with her and her _huge _breasts in tow. They are roughly the size of Sakura's birthday balloons.

Syaoran, more interested in Sakura's reaction, watches Sakura's jaw practically drop to the floor in shock. "Those things, they're…" she stutters, clearly at a loss of words.

"Not real?" he offers, amused.

"They're _enormous." _She gulps. "Do you like them that big, Syaoran?" she asks nervously. She prided herself on maintaining her athletic, perfectly toned body but she wasn't particularly well-endowed in the upper region and that remained a nagging source of insecurity of her.

Catching on to the unsurety in her voice, Syaoran moves his hands up, to caress the exposed skin at her waist. His lips move up to her ear, his teeth grazing her lobe just so, as he murmurs, "I like yours the best."

Flushed at the immediate effect his proximity has on her, she decides to try and move on and focus on the video. After all, she _is_ supposed to be paying attention.

"Her hair is definitely fake," she states. It was probably true. The female on the screen was your atypical pornstar. Platinum-blonde, skinny, unhealthily large breast enlargements, pufferfish lips, and an ass she jiggled around _way _more than what was necessary.

Briefly, Syaoran wonders how he had ever found this stuff arousing.

On screen the man had joined her on the couch now, and was pawing away at her melons, evoking unnaturally loud grunts from her. "This," Sakura says pointedly, "is fake too," referring to her exaggerated 'orgasmic' noises.

Syaoran had never thought of that before. "How can you tell?"

Sakura looks at him like the answer is apparently obvious enough for him to figure out. "Syao, _every _woman knows what a fake orgasm is like."

This was news to him. And news he would rather not learn of. He doesn't even want to ask about how Sakura, his innocent little girlfriend who had never even watched porn, knows so much about faking orgasms.

"Besides no one is _that _loud!"

To this, Syaoran had to laugh. That woman has nothing on Sakura. There were so many times when he would literally have to muffle her screams of pleasure with his mouth, just to keep Tomoyo and Eriol from hearing.

"You'll know when you see our video," he says with a smirk.

She doesn't say anything and resumes watching the video with a determined look on her face. _It doesn't matter what she looks like, _she thinks, _this is purely educational._

Some time later, Syaoran realizes that Sakura has suddenly gone quiet and he follows her gaze to the screen.

_The man had now gotten down on to his knees, and had started fingering her. _

He can feel Sakura fidgeting on his lap. Tightening his arms around her, he can see her shifting uncomfortably now, a pinkish hue starting to spread on her face as her dilated emerald gaze stared intently at the screen.

_He was going down on her._

"Sakura," Syaoran whispers, his mouth curving at the shell of her ear, grazing it with his lips. He could swear he just heard a faint gasp. "Is this… exciting you?"

She doesn't answer. She shifts again and this time he feels something slightly damp brush his legs.

He gets his answer.

It doesn't help that her ass is pressed against his lap and every time she shifts her weight, it only serves to increase the building pressure against the crotch of his jeans that will soon be very hard to ignore.

He reaches out and catches her hand as it attempts to brush against her shorts. "What are you trying to do?" His tone is teasing, playful. Of course he knows what she is trying to do.

Reluctantly she tears her eyes away from the screen and looks at him. She wears a guilty, embarrassed expression, like a child caught trying to steal candy. And Syaoran definitely isn't going to let her have _that_ candy.

He slips his hand into the waistband of her shorts and traces slow, deliberate circles over the fabric of her dampening panties.

"Is this what you wanted?" This was the 'sex-voice' Sakura had been talking about. It is low, hoarse, and flows along deliciously to places where she craves his touch.

"Syao." Her voice comes out strangled. He can feel her breathe faster as she presses her back against him. Her face is flushed, mouth parted, an irresistible invitation that his eager mouth is only too happy to accept.

Her hand covers his, pressing it against herself, craving more pressure. She pushed his hand downward, guiding it to that central place that aches for him.

"Touch me," she whispers, as his hands make their way under her panties, caressing the smooth flesh before finding her nub and rubbing.

She almost sighs with relief, arching against him, as he dipped his finger into her folds. He likes the small pleading noises she makes when he touches her. Like she is being held captive by her own pleasure.

"Look at you, Sakura," he whispers, hoarsely, "So ready."

Her hands reach out frantically for him, moaning in protest as he pulls his fingers out of her. He shifts her so she lies on the bed, hovering over her for a moment, drinking in the sight of his aroused girlfriend, her legs spread slightly, her chest moving with her shallow breaths.

He moves down and kisses her, full on the mouth, his tongue exploring every crevice as her hands thread into his hair and angled him closer, demanding more.

His hands move shamelessly higher higher, under the flimsy white cami, roughly pulling it off. "I don't really like big ones, Sakura," he murmurs, palming her breasts. "Yours are so perfect for me."

That tinge of insecurity wasn't lost on him while they were watching the video earlier.

Her body is perfect and he intends to show her just how much he appreciates it.

She blushes. She can never quite get used to Syaoran's open adoration of her body. His mouth trails kisses from her collarbone to the valley between her breasts as he squeezes them, sending jolts of pleasure that spirals through her body.

"Syaoran," she manages, her voice a complete stranger, "You forgot about the- OH"- she gasps loudly as he takes a nipple into his mouth- "the video."

He stops his ministrations abruptly and looks at her.

"You should set up the camera," she mumbles shyly.

He couldn't believe his ears. The very idea of having her on camera was impossibly exciting. But her asking for it? This is something new he can add onto his already existing loooong list of kinks he has for Sakura.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks. He doesn't want her to feel pressurized into something she doesn't want to do, but he can't help his excitement nonetheless.

"I"- her voice drops to a low whisper- "Want to watch you make love to me."

He doesn't need to be told twice. Syaoran clambers to the edge of the bed and fishes out his phone, hot blood rushing to the nether regions of his body. Swiftly, he angles it in what seems to be the best position and looks through the camera to check.

"You don't have to take _that _long to adjust the camera, you know," she calls, her voice almost a whine. She is naked and impossibly aroused and despite having asked to him set up the camera, she wants him back, pressed up against her, doing those delightfully sinful things to her.

But he takes a moment to appreciate the view anyway. "Syaoran," she calls impatiently, rolling on to her side and lifting her head up, giving possibly one of the best poses a model could give, her pert breasts and aroused nipples on full display.

He inhales sharply, quickly shedding his clothes and stalking back to her with the grace of a tiger hunting its prey.

Sakura looks at the camera nervously, wondering how she would look on screen. Especially next to a boy as good-looking as Syaoran.

"Don't focus on the camera, Sakura."

It is a command, as though he can read her mind, and she looks up at him, anticipation almost palpable in the air, engulfed in Syaoran's looming shadow.

She looks into those amber eyes, filled with licentious promise, and subconsciously licks her lips. Syaoran could feel himself twitch in response.

He kisses her, hard and fast, stealing the wind from her lungs. She likes how he is all hands-and-mouth everywhere, eager and demanding, like he can't make up his mind where to kiss her. So it's simple, she guides him to her wanton breasts, aching for their share of his attention, which he so gladly gives.

She isn't going to wait today. She doesn't want his usual slow seduction and his expert foreplay. His kisses, his hard body, and the perverse thought of seeing him do all those things to her _on camera,_ had already made her quite ready. In fact, ready was an understatement. She was about to combust.

She moves her hand down, long, dexterous fingers stroking at his erection, reveling in the strained groans that escape his throat.

He nips at her lips, catching onto what she was trying to do, as she pulls him close enough for him to come into contact with her slit. She is soft and warm, so very ready for him, that he almost lost his control right then and there.

Swearing softly, he runs his hands along the expanse of her lithe body, curving his hands around her ass, and pulling her hips to him sharply. No, he isn't going to go along with what she has planned. There's no rush. He is going to take his time with her delectable body and there is nothing she can do about it.

He takes her nipples between his teeth and tugs, flicking it with his tongue, enjoying her lustful irritation with him. "Stop toying with me, Syaoran," she mutters, annoyed because it is pure torture to have a feel of his smooth, hard length beneath her while he slowly laves away at her breasts.

"Why not?" His salacious grin spreads on his handsome face. "You're so much fun to play with." He looks up at her from between her breasts and without warning thrusts his finger into her. It's not enough for her, and she expresses it with her large, dilated eyes, the green turning darker with need as he eases his fingers in and out of her, pleased with her mewls of frustrated pleasure. Taking pity on her, he inserts another finger, kissing her mouth as it forms a luscious o-shape, her hands clutching his, urging him to move his hands faster.

And for the second time today, he abruptly retracts his hands and she almost _whines _because Syaoran is being downright merciless today, taking her higher and higher and then cruelly vanishing.

He surveys his fingers, glistening with the evidence of her arousal and traces it on her lips. "Suck," he says softly, and although she is taken aback at just what a kinky pervert her boyfriend is, she is also so turned on, she is beyond the point of no return.

So Sakura obeys.

She takes his fingers into her mouth, her tongue registering the sharp taste as she swirls her tongue around them, nipping at the pad of his fingertips.

_Oh she could be a tease too. _

Groaning, he opens his eyes only to be greeted with the sight of Sakura regarding him intently, emerald eyes greedily drinking up the sight of him aroused at the simple action of her sucking his fingers.

She likes this sight, she decides, as she pushes him down, surprising him. He had forgotten how quick she could be. She was an athlete after all.

She sat astride him, straddling his hips, a self-satisfied smirk playing out on her face, as she says, "Enough of your teasing, Syao." She wraps her fingers around his length, giving the amount of pressure she knows he likes and strokes him, slowly at first and then faster, rubbing the head against her opening.

He swears as he mutters her name, the feeling of her wetness against his tip, simply too much for him to bear. He grips her hips painfully in an effort to bring her close as she whispers with just a hint of smugness, "See, it isn't nice to tease people."

"Sakura," he groans, as she eases him in just till the tip, giving him a tantalizing glimpse of paradise. He mumbles an apology because he actually is sorry, he doesn't know why he wanted to go slow, because all he wants right now is to bury himself inside her.

Sakura is having a hard time resisting because she wants it just as much as he does and she can feel herself relent to him, his hands squeezing her ass as he tries to slip into her.

She grinds down onto him, bending and giving him a quick kiss as she whispers, "Don't make me wait, Syaoran."

And he doesn't. He drives into her, before the words barely escape her mouth, her last syllable a loud and incoherent cry as she is completely taken over by the exquisite fullness of having him inside of her.

He lets her set a slow, comfortable pace as she moves on top of him, her nails digging into his shoulders as she pulls him deeper and deeper with every thrust.

The sight of her, eyes half-closed, forehead glistening in sweat, mouth parted and panting with the growing coil of pleasure unwinding within her, is the reason he even floated this crazy idea and it makes him heavy-headed with desire.

Swiftly, he shifts her onto her back and thrusts into her again, harder this time, angling himself so that he can hit that spot that makes her cry out his name and she does, her voice strangled and needy, egging him to go faster. And as much as it excites him to have her on top, he likes the control this position brings, and the heady knowledge that he was making her want like this.

He squeezes her breasts as he increases the pace, matching her desperate pleas for him to go deeper, harder, gritting his teeth as he felt himself twitch, a tell-tale sign that he was close.

He pounds into her unceasingly, her loud moans of pleasure now reduced to desperate whimpers of his name as she bucks back in an attempt to meet his thrusts.

"Fuck," he mutters hoarsely, as he feels her walls tightening around him, he wasn't going to last long if she – "Oh, Syao, I- " she moaned incoherently, arching her back off the bed as she went over the edge, waves of pleasure crashing into her as she is washed ashore.

Holding onto her hips, he quickens his pace, feeling his own impending release, gripping the sheets, as her violent orgasm pushes him to let go. He groans loudly, emptying into her as her body visibly relaxes, flopping back onto the bed and collapsing beside her.

Mind reeling from the peak she had just visited, she looks to her left blankly. She spots the laptop, a hundred naked women with graphically enlarged breasts staring at her in the face.

Her brain working much slower than usual, she finally remembers why those repulsive sites were open in the first place.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she rolls over on top of Syaoran. "Syao," she says.

There is no response. This is what happens if you don't make conversation after sex.

"Syaoran," she says again, poking his ribs. "Mmm," he says, wrapping his arms around her waist without opening his eyes. _Such a boy, _she thinks, rolling her eyes.

"Syaoran, look at me!"

With great difficulty he opens his eyes to half-mast. "Yes, Princess?"

Blushing at the endearment, she says, "Let's see what happened to our video!"

Syaoran blinks a couple of times, his brain taking some time to process this video his girlfriend was speaking of.

Oh, _that _video.

Suddenly he is awake, powered by a mixture of curiosity and enthusiasm to see just how this scene would have played out on camera.

Sakura watches him as he gets out of bed and walks to the table where the camera was kept, curious, but still unable to move from her spot. Briefly, it occurs to her that Syaoran is so much more comfortable with his body than she is, clearly unaffected by the fact that she is shamelessly ogling him from behind. She, on the other hand, has already hidden herself under the blanket.

He picks up the phone that was recording all this while and peers at it, trying to get his fuzzy brain to locate the video that had sparked off such an interesting morning.

"Hey," she asks puzzled, seeing his face blanch, his eyes crinkling with irritation, running his hands through his hair like he always does when he's most likely to have screwed up. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe this," he mutters, walking over to the bed with his phone in hand. He felt too stupid to describe it in words. She should see it for herself.

She takes the phone, looking at the screen and it takes her a moment to understand what really happened. When she finally does, she bursts into laughter, burying her face in his chest, her peals of laughter resonating within him, till he can't help but chuckle himself.

"I guess I forgot to hit the record button," he admits sheepishly, feeling stupid and embarrassed at having talked her into the whole thing and goofing up in the very end.

Sakura looks up at him, his genuinely disappointed expression, making her want to jump him all over again. She throws her arms around his neck and levels with him, amusement glinting in her eyes. "We could just try again, you know."

He is quick to catch on, the amorous lilt in her voice drawing him back to her despite his body's half-hearted protests for rest.

_Oh yes, he wouldn't mind playing this charade again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Tbh, I have no idea where this came from. :P**

**Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
